


Henry and The Lord of Shadows

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinda, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Tail Sex, lil bit of cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: Leviathan ObeyMaxLevi uses cosplay to tell MC how he feels. And then smut.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	Henry and The Lord of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Still learning how to write with gender neutral pronouns so please bare with me if something seems off/awkward.

MC!” Leviathan whined. The human was sitting on his computer chair, in full Henry cosplay, scrolling through Devilgram. They looked up at the pouting demon dressed as the Lord of Shadows. “Henry doesn’t get on Devilgram. They don’t even have D.D.D.s in the TSL universe. You said you’d roleplay with me.”

“Yeah, this isn’t what I was expecting,” MC mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, nothing.”

MC set their phone down and turned to Levi to give him their undivided attention. “Okay, Levi, what do I need to do?”

“First of all, it’s Lord of Shadows. We’re going to do a scene from the latest volume where Henry and The Lord of Shadows win a fight against some bandits and, exhausted, build a fire and camp out. They drink wine and tell stories and talk about what’s been happening in the story, and it’s just such a great moment in their friendship.”

MC nodded. “Got it.”

“Alright…let’s sit down here on the floor,” Levi muttered, placing two pillows from his bathtub onto the ground. He grabbed a wine bottle and two glasses from his side table and set them down between him and MC.

He poured the wine and MC instantly took the glass, pounding the drink back. Levi stared at them. 

“You’re not supposed to drink it!”

“What? I thought you said they were drinking!”

“Sip it, don’t chug it.” Levi sighed as he refilled the glass. “Alright, ready?”

MC nodded.

“And…scene!” 

MC stared at Levi, unsure what to say or do. They expected Levi would start, considering he knew the entire scene by heart. 

“It’s your line.”

MC threw their hands up. “What do I say? I don’t know it like you do.”

“Just make something up. And stay in character.”

MC sighed and started enthusiastically. “Wow, Lord Of Shadows, fighting bandits is pretty rad, don’t you think?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Yes, Henry, they didn’t stand a chance against us. We can rest here tonight so that we can get on with our quest tomorrow.”

“Indeed, our quest. Our quest to…take over King’s Landing.”

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. “Henry, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Sounds like King’s Landing is from some sort of fantasy novel and has nothing at all to do with us.”

“Oh, right. Do forgive me, Lord of Shadows, I believe this wine has gone to my head. Yes, our quest. Our quest to…defeat the…” MC wracked their brain, trying to remember the plot of TSL. “The death star?”

“Come on, MC, you know that’s not TSL.”

“You’re a wizard, Henry,” MC teased.

“What? That doesn’t even make sense. You’re Henry.”

“Okay, okay, sorry. I’m done.”

Levi sighed. “Let’s just start over…So, Henry, I heard from the Lord of Corruption yesterday that you’ve been spending time with him outside of our quest. Is that true?”

MC’s expression softened. “Levi…”

“Lord of Shadows.”

“Excuse me, Lord of Shadows. Luci-I mean, The Lord of Corruption simply had me going on a, uh, a side quest with him. As you know, it is soon to be the Lord of Fools’ birthday.”

Levi nodded. “So, we are still friends? You don’t like the Lord of Corruption more than me?”

“Best friends. And are you kidding me? I could never.”

The hint of a smile showed itself in the corner of Levi’s mouth before quickly turning into a frown. “I get worried with all of the other Lords around, you know. They have a lot more to offer you. I’m just a recluse.”

“I’m lucky to have a friend like you, Lord of Shadows,” MC said with a grin, scooting closer to Levi. “I think you’re a really good friend. You’re funny. And sweet. And cute.”

Levi’s eyes flicked over to the human. “…you think I’m cute?”

“I think you’re really fucking cute,” MC replied, playfully nudging him with their elbow.

He blushed, avoiding their eyes. “They don’t say those words in the TSL universe, MC.”

“Who’s MC? I’m Henry, remember?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Levi said, “Hey, Henry? Do you ever think of being…more than friends?”

MC grinned. “Constantly.”

Levi looked up, his eyes wide. “Y-you do?”

MC swung a leg over Leviathan, moving over to sit in his lap. 

Levi jumped, the red in his face darkening and mouth dropping open. “Wha-what are you doing?!”

MC hugged Levi tightly, brushing their lips against his ear as they whispered to him. “Do you want to be more than friends, my Lord?”

Levi nodded, too shy to speak. MC could feel him growing hard against their thigh, and they adjusted their hips, moving against him. The demon’s breath hitched, and he closed his eyes and shuddered. “MC…”

“Yes, Levi?”

“Can I kiss you?”

MC nodded, a smile on their lips. 

Leviathan gently rested his hand on the back of their head, pulling their face to his and they collided. Both of their eyes shut as they moved their mouths against each other. 

MC pushed their tongue out to brush against his lips. Levi opened his mouth with a moan, inviting their tongue in. As their mouths worked together, Levi laid down, bringing MC with him. He gently laid them down beside him, never losing their kiss. His hand began to roam, through their hair, down their side, a nervous yet brave grab of their ass and thigh. MC grinded their pelvis against Leviathan’s, earning another moan from the demon.

When MC dragged their hand down to undo his pants, his breath caught in his throat and he grabbed their hand. 

“You don’t want to?” MC asked, worried they had made him uncomfortable.

“I d-do. But I don’t know that I’ll be any good. I’m a bit out of practice.”

MC grinned. “It’s okay, Levi. It’s been a while for me too.”

“You still want me?”

MC wrapped their arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. “I’m your Henry, Lord of Shadows.”

Levi couldn’t keep his demon form under wraps anymore. Hovering over MC, he dipped his head to attach to their lips again as he transformed, horns and tail making their way out. Their tongues wrestled as MC went back to his pants, pushing them down and releasing his cock. He let out another moan as MC stroked him. He rested his head on theirs, eyes closing with pleasure. “W-wow, MC.”

“I wanna make you feel good, Levi.”

Levi bit his lip. “I want to touch you too, can I?”

MC nodded, desperate. Levi pulled away from them, helping them out of their clothing. The two of them adorably fumbled with each other, undressing each other clumsily, feeling each other up, kissing each other. 

MC crawled down to Levi’s crotch, taking him into their mouth. Levi laid back, pleasure washing over him as MC bobbed up and down on his cock. MC gasped at the sudden feeling of Levi’s tail wrapping around their leg, slithering up their thigh and teasing their entrance.

“Is that okay?” Levi asked, voice shaky.

MC groaned as the tip of his tail slid up and down against their hole. “Yes, Leviathan please.”

“No,” Levi demanded, his tail dipping into them and quickly pulling out. “Lord of Shadows.”

“Mph,” MC moaned at the feeling of his tail slowly pushing into them. “Yes, my Lord.”

Levi stared at the human around his dick, mesmerized at the sight of them. Their eyes rolling back from the pleasure from his tail and their beautiful mouth drooling as they stuffed it with his cock. 

He was about to cum, and as much as he wanted, he wanted to be inside them more. Levi pulled his tail out of MC, earning a pout from them. MC let out a surprised squeak as Levi wrapped his tail around their waist, pulling them up and setting them on their stomach in his bathtub.

He got in behind them, pressing his cock against their ass. He hesitated for a moment, his shyness threatening to stop him from continuing. 

MC felt his hesitation, knowing his nerves were about to get in the way of what they were so desperate to get. “Lord of Shadows, I want to feel you inside me.”

Levi gasped. That’s all he needed to hear. He pushed into them and MC gripped the edge of the bathtub. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Levi’s tail trailed up their body and snaked around their neck, adding the lightest amount of pressure. From the feeling of MC tightening on him and moaning more, he assumed they liked it. He squeezed his tail around their neck a little tighter, and he reached around to play with them as he continued fucking them.

MC’s mind went blank as all the sensations overwhelmed them. Levi inside them, his very talented gamer hands working the front of them, and the tail with just enough pressure, they weren’t sure they were going to last long.

Leviathan was also about to burst. MC could feel in the way he was getting sloppier with his movements, his cock getting more rigid. “Cum with me, Leviathan.”

Levi moaned as he released into MC, his tail tightening. MC got a little light-headed, but in a pleasurable way, their orgasm intense with the choking of his tail. As Levi’s climax died out, his tail relaxed and slid away from MC’s neck. He pulled away, sitting back to catch his breath and admire their fluids running down MC’s leg and joining together in a pool underneath them.

Levi’s tail wrapped around MC again, pulling them onto him. The two snuggled against each other, Levi giving MC lots of kisses. 

“It wasn’t too much with the tail, was it?” Levi asked, worried now that he was thinking clearly.

“It hurt a little but I liked it.”

“I’m so sorry, MC.”

“It’s okay, Levi. We’ll practice, okay?”

Levi smiled excitedly at MC’s words. 

They snuggled into him. “You think Henry and the Lord of Shadows ever do anything like that?”

Levi laughed. “You sound like the normies that write weird fanfiction about them.”


End file.
